


Asterisms

by LadyMuzzMuzz



Series: Navigating the Stars. [13]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dadgil, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/pseuds/LadyMuzzMuzz
Summary: A collection of short stories, prompts, and other fluff that doesn't quite fit in with the stories, but take place in the Stars Timeline.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Navigating the Stars. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491467
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Occasionally, like a pulsar, I'll get a shot of creative energy, and write a whole bunch of little one shots that fit in the universe, but don't warrant their own story. This is where they'll be going.
> 
> Note: If it is base off a prompt, I will include the prompt at the beginning.

## Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm.

The tittering of her coworkers on her arrival to the Archives that morning alerted her that something had changed. And even then, there was something in the air, akin to an electric current. And the source of it all? There, in a closed off alcove, bent over a desk with a stack of books nearly the height of half a man, was a cloaked figure, a Mainlander it seemed, going by the hood. That in itself was interesting enough, but as she watched discreetly from the second floor walkway, she felt something, a power that she couldn’t just pull away from. This was ridiculous, the grass on her husband’s grave hadn’t even sprouted and she was already looking longingly at another man, and an outsider to boot? Saviour preserve her. She was a far stronger woman than that.

But as she turned to leave, intending to start the day's catalogue, he shifted and sighed, pulling off his hood momentarily to brush his bone white hair back with his hand. Brilliant blue eyes scanned the page of the book he read as he casually took a sip of tea, his long fingers wrapped around the delicate porcelain handle. 

She swore she only made a slight intake of breath at the sight, but the way he cocked his head sent her  diving moving out of sight. There was no way he could have possibly heard her! She was acting like a shy maiden at the debutante ball, not as an Archivist-Apprentice. Best to put this out of her mind, and leave the gossiping to the students.

And yet, as she began the day’s tasks, she couldn’t keep him out of her mind, and idly wondered how to get him to notice her as she had noticed him.

* * *

## Malapert - Clever in manners of speech.

You peeled off the sticky tape off the back of the glow in the dark stars as you stood on the step stool, carefully sticking them against the wall above where the crib would be. Well, it would be, if Vergil actually could put it together. The poor man seemed perplexed at the relatively simple DIY instructions.   
“Vergil,” you said, placing the last star on, smirking. “You do know that despite our child’s room being star themed, setting up the crib isn’t…. Rocket science.”

He growled as he rechecked the shape and size of the screw against the image. “The more I … star… at it, the less sense it makes”

“Would you like me to give you some… space?”

He glared halfheartedly, “I would prefer you to take this … Sirius-ly”

“You’re being extra grumpy lately Vergil, I hope this is just a… phase”

He gave up, and set the screws down, before helping you down from the stool, your swollen belly making it hard to do anything strenuous… only a few more months to go…

He whispered into your ear, “You’re lucky, my Evening Star, that you, Nero and our daughter are my whole… Universe.”

“WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT! I CAN’T TAKE THESE PUNS ANYMORE!!!” Dante yelled from the first floor, leaving the two of you softly chuckling.

* * *

## Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing.

You were supposed to be resting, doctor’s orders. And yet, as you healed from your wounds, you couldn’t even relax a bit. The tea wasn’t helping, the slow soft music wasn’t doing anything.

The source of your agitation was sitting at your bedside, reading a book of poetry. Of course to the average person, Vergil looked the very picture of calm, but you knew better. Ever since you moved into Devil May Cry, no… ever since the attack, he’d changed. Like a moth he’d hover over you, but never get close. Oh sure, he was attentive to your every need, to the point you’d had to tell him that no, you could make yourself a sandwich, thank you very much. But aside from a few chaste kisses, he’d left physical intimacy at the curb side.

In any other situation, you’d be upset, but with Vergil you could understand, you remembered his oath to protect you shortly after you had awoken from the hospital. The man had so much taken from him throughout his life, he was merely preventing more loss. And yet, his terror at getting you hurt had caused him to close himself off to you. Somebody needed to bend.

You cleared your throat, “Vergil?” His eyes shot up from his book, “you don’t have to be frightened.”

“What?” He looked at you, trying to figure out what you meant.

“I’m tougher than you give me credit for, you don’t need to be scared of me getting hurt.”

He slowly set the book down on the nightstand, “How can you say that, after all that has transpired? It was my inaction that nearly got you killed, my inattentiveness that made you a target in the first place. For all intents and purposes, you should be disgusted with me.”

Ahhh, so that’s what was weighing him down lately.

“Oh Vergil,” you smiled sadly, placing your hand on his, “I could never hate you for that. No one has that much power to foresee everything.”

“Well,” his brows furrowed even further, “I should. How am I to protect the ones I care about?”

“That’s enough,” you chided gently, and you slowly pushed yourself out of bed.

“Dance with me?”

“You’re not fully healed, the doctor says-“

“To hell with what the doctor says, I’m going stir crazy just laying here, and I want to show you that I love you. That no matter what happens, I trust you with my body, heart, and soul, and all I ask is for you to believe me … and to dance with me.”

There was a moment of hesitation, before he got up and gingerly placed his hands around your lower back. There were no choreographed movements as you two drifted slowly around the bedroom, but eventually you felt the tension leak out of him like a deflated tire, and you smiled. Your ribs still hurt like a bitch, but you were willing to deal with the pain as long as you had him in your arms.

* * *

## “I don’t care if your 4 or 40, you don’t hit people.”

You firmly gripped your daughter’s wrist as you walked quickly down the sidewalk. What was supposed to be a fun playdate at one of her friend’s home had turned into a disaster. One moment you were enjoying conversation with Mrs. Seguin, the next, a crying boy, a bloody nose, and a torn stuffed animal. You hoped that your hostess was truthful when she politely ushered you and Alex out the front door, claiming that “these things are bound to happen” but you doubted it. Which would be a shame, your young daughter really enjoyed going to Trevor’s place.

“Alexandra Eva Allighiri, I’m very disappointed in you right now,” glancing down at her hand, balled up into a fist, with traces of blood embedded in her knuckles. “You know better than to hit!”

“But moooom,” she whined, “Trevor’s big brother was making fun of our tea party! He said that ‘only girls play with dolls and stuffed animals’. He was making Trevor feel bad. And when I told him to shut up, he said I couldn’t make him shut up, because I ‘hit like a girl’. So I hit him.” She pouted. “He’s not a good big brother, Nero is a better one.”

Your heart softened at her confession. She wasn’t even five years old yet, and you knew hard it was to keep her emotions in check.

“If he was bothering you, you should have come to me,” you explained as you reached your home, “Solving problems with your fists is unacceptable”

“But Daddy and Uncle Dante do it all the time! Is it because they’re big?” she protested.

“I don’t care if you’re four, or forty, you do not hit people, understood?”

She looked glumly at you, “Yes, mommy”.

Confident that you had gotten through to her, you opened the door….. To find Dante standing there, sporting a fresh black eye, and Vergil with a busted lip, both glaring daggers at each other.

“Oh hi Sunshine.” he chirped, before reading the look of disappointment on your face, “in my defense, he started it.”

Vergil began to retort, but you cut him off “All three of you, to your rooms. Now.”

And as the three demon blooded figures trudged to their respective ‘time out’ areas, you sighed. Today was going to be a long one….

* * *

## “Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”

Dante picked through his pasta, trying not to grimace as his fork speared through a waxy black chunk. Usually his mother’s cooking was delicious, and he would have finished it by now, but olives? Yuck. He’d done the required ‘eat ONE piece’ and nearly gagged on it. But he reeeeaally wanted that strawberry sundae that his mom promised if he cleaned up his plate, so he attempted to eat more of the disgusting things.

But then, looking at his brother, who was distracted at talking to his father about all the stuff they’d learned today, Dante had an idea. He’d heard it from one of their schoolmates, that you could sneakily feed the food you didn’t like to your dog. Unfortunately, they didn’t have any dogs (Dogs and cats didn’t like his dad for some reason), but he had another idea. Vergil’s plate was next to him, and with his brother and father distracted, and his mom busy preparing desert (he swore he could smell it from here), he could just…. 

Quick as a flash, he piled a fork full of those icky things on his plate, pulling back just in time before his brother turned back. Vergil looked quizzically at his plate, before looking at him. Dante gave him an innocent smile.

“Hey, tell dad about the William Bloke book he gave you, the one you brought to show and tell!”

“It’s William BLAKE, Dante.” Vergil scowled.

“Whatever, tell him that you read it to the class!”

Vergil took the bait, and began to animatedly describe to his father the class’s reaction to the recital. While fully distracted, Dante took the opportunity to load his fork up with yet another pile of olives, and dump them on his brother’s plate. Just one more forkful to go….

**WHAM!**

A sudden pain shot through his palm, his fork (and the olives) fell all over the floor. He tried to pull away, only to realize that his hand was stuck. Impaled to the table by his brother’s fork, with Vergil just glaring at him.

“Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”

  
Dante didn’t remember much after that. He remembered that his mother rushed in to see what he was crying about, his father’s laughter, (‘He’ll be alright, Eva, you know how fast the boys heal), and both him and his brother being taken by the scruff of their necks to their rooms   
  


There was no strawberry sundae that night. Not even for his father.

* * *

## “Use your words.”

Vergil looked up from his accounting book, alerted to the frustrated growl in the living room. Three year old Nero was attempting to build a tower out of blocks, but after about three of them, it would fall over. The boy was persistent though, and had tried at least four times before, getting increasingly upset that the blocks weren’t behaving.

“Nero, are you having trouble?” he came over to see if he could assist.

“NO!” Nero ordered, “I stack myself!”

Vergil chuckled, allowing his son to try again. Dante had been telling him that the ‘kid needed to do these things himself’ So he sat down to watch his son continue.

_One block,_

_Two blocks,_

_Three blocks (and now it was getting wobbly)_

_**Four blocks!** _

“Daddy! Look! I did it!”

Vergil smiled, “Well done, my Little Star”

“I did it! I did it! I did it!” his son sang as he danced around the room, not looking where he was going. Vergil didn’t have enough time to warn him before his Nero’s arm swung out and hit the tower, causing the blocks to collapse in a noisy pile of rubble.

The look on Nero’s face indicated that Vergil had to act fast, to avoid a tantrum. His son needed to learn how to express his emotions normally. “Nero,” he said getting his distraught son’s attention, “Use your words”

Trying to keep his tears in, his son took a deep stuttering breath.

**“FUCK!”**

A few moments of silence passed as Vergil stared at his toddler, momentarily stunned by what he just heard.

“Nero,” he said slowly, in order not to alarm the boy, “where did you hear that word?”

“Unca Dante!” his son replied, true to a toddler’s nature, had already distracted himself by arranging the blocks on the floor by colour.

Vergil sighed. He would have to have a chat with his brother, when Nero went down for a nap. Summoned swords would undoubtedly be involved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _anonymous asked:_
> 
> I personally headcanon that the twins used to switch places to get out of stuff they didn’t like/were afraid of. Like Dante hated going to the dentist as a kid, so Vergil went for him instead and so on.

Eva sat on the uncomfortable padded chair, reading yet another crumpled up Reader’s Digest, anything to take her eyes off that rather creepy anthropomorphic tooth that grinned at her from across the room (Teeth having teeth was just so wrong...even to a lady who was married to a man whose true form was a bug)

“Ms. Alighieri?” The receptionist called her name, “Your son Dante is finished with his cleaning”

_ Already?  _ The day had been going quite well. Dante didn’t whine when she had informed him that today was his dental check up, he didn’t try to bargain his way out of the appointment. And he hadn’t been too fidgety while sitting in the waiting room. The whole thing had gone well.

_ Almost too well… _

“Here’s your bill” the bored secretary said, pushing the paper towards her. Eva looked at it as she took out her checkbook. And then she noticed the price. Nearly a quarter less than the usual bill for a cleaning.

“Is this correct? It says here Dante didn’t have his deep cleaning”

The receptionist looked a bit annoyed at being interrupted from filing her nails. “The Doc said his teeth were in pretty good condition, and it looks like Dante’s been following his advice about regularly flossing and brushing, so there wasn’t a need to do that procedure. Now how are you paying?”

Eva looked back at her son, his nose deep in a book, his knees tight together, and Eva sighed as she signed the cheque….

_ She’d been bamboozled _

They both got into the car, and drove off, with the boy sitting politely in the back seat. It was a quiet ride, another clue that things were off.

“Vergil, have you finished that book your father gave you?”

“Halfway done mother, I really like the poe- oh” 

_ Busted. _

She looked in the rearview mirror, while Vergil attempted to make himself very small and inconspicuous. “What did Dante promise you to go to the dentist in his stead?”

She heard a mumble.

“I can’t hear you, dear”

Vergil found a piece of lint on his lap rather fascinating. “A month of his allowance”

Eva smirked. “Well, it looks like since your brother skipped his cleaning, he won’t be able to have any sweets until the next appointment”

And even though Vergil’s head was bowed, she could make out a devilish smile from the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these originally showed up on my Tumblr, as prompts from random people. Feel free to follow and suggest prompts! (I also do them for Deep Blue Sea, as well as general Dadgil and Vergil x Reader fics)
> 
> https://queenmuzz.tumblr.com/


End file.
